The overall goal of the Core is to provide leadership, fiscal stewardship, co-ordination, and general administration for all activities related to the Emory University-Georgia Institute of Technology (GA Tech) CCNE. This Core builds on and expands the existing foundation of historical success between GA Tech and Emory University;a relationship that was formalized in 1997 in the creation of the joint Department of Biomedical Engineering. The Core will be responsible for integrating the diverse scientific disciplines to advance cancer nanotechnology, and for translating these advances into new therapeutic opportunities. This Core will be responsible for all project and core resources of the CCNE, and will ensure compliance with all general, governmental, and specific NCI regulations and requirements, including timely communications and consultation with the NCI project officer and NCI staff. It will convene all necessary meetings of the CCNE including meetings of the WCI-GA Tech CCNE Advisory Board, the Center Steering Committee, the Technology Assessment Committee, and the Technology Commercialization Committee. In addition, the Core will organize seminars by distinguished consultants and speakers into symposia on cancer nanotechnology for the broader Emory, GA Tech, Greater Atlanta, and Georgia communities in concert with the Education, Training and Outreach Core. The symposia will also feature seminars by our distinguished internal and external scientific advisors. The Core director and co-directors will work closely with the Winship Cancer Institute's Senior Director of Development to raise additional discretionary funds for meetings and symposia. This Core will assume fiscal responsibility for the grant and for the $5.6 million committed in matching funds from Emory University, GA Tech, Georgia Research Alliance and Georgia Cancer Coalition.